Report 1612
Report #1612 Skillset: Celestialism Skill: None Org: Aquamancers Status: Rejected Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Reject - Cherubs are not as powerful as archangels, and this would be a purely mechanical change that ignores theme. Problem: As you learn your way through Celestialism you learn to summon various angelic creatures, however once you learn the next one, you are unable to summon the one before. Several people have mentioned they would like to be able to summon the different angelic creatures from Celestia, so this report seeks to ask for a cosmetic change to summoning your companion, also extending to Nihilism companions also. R: 0 Solution #1: Allow a Celestine to be able to summon a companion of their choice, eg. STARCALL CHERUB/DEVA/ANGEL/ARCHANGEL. These companions will be as strong as the highest companion the Celestine has learned. Also include Nihilist demons. Player Comments: ---on 2/3 @ 20:24 writes: Is cool. ---on 2/5 @ 00:02 writes: I see no issue with this. ---on 2/7 @ 07:51 writes: Supported in the mechanical aspects. However, there are conflicts with making lesser angels/demons the same as archangels/archdemons. Namely, turn- in/influence value depends on type, arch versions and their connection to the half-formed "leaders" of Luciphage/Elohora as being stronger, and so on. What if any type could be summoned at will to satisfy that need to have the type you want, but the power/mechanics/investment limits remains intact? ---on 2/7 @ 14:58 writes: When I mention strength I mean the amount of powers you can invest in the angel, so if I have learned to Archangel but wish to summon a cherub, I can still invest seven powers, everything else is just cosmetic. It won't affect influence/turn-in...though pretty sure you can't influence your summoned angel. I don't see how changing the look of something is causing any issues. ---on 2/8 @ 04:20 writes: I thought it was relevant to mention the intentional and coded disparity in strength by type, which is what you want to change for the guardian loyals. There's an argument to be had for ideological/thematic consistency with the strength and importance of those types. Again, support the change but it's worth noting the full picture for those reading this. ---on 2/8 @ 05:26 writes: After some consideration, while I like the spirit of the report to put everything on the same level mechanically it really does not make any sense thematically. The Archdemon/Archangel represents the all-encompassing Supernal/Demon Lord on a Celestine/Nihilist's journey for perfection of their own idealogical path. The idea to not draw away from their importance is to perhaps make the Cherub/Deva and Imp/Fiend more on par with the Angel/Demon. At least then they would still have five investible powers to work with while avoiding destroying what should be a meaningful accomplishment. Just my two cents on the matter. ---on 2/8 @ 15:21 writes: I don't really understand the objections here. Will defer to the lore-admins, but otherwise I don't see a problem. ---on 2/9 @ 00:55 writes: I don't really see this being a big deal either way. ---on 2/12 @ 17:23 writes: Support from me, pending the decision of lore-admins. I don't see much of a problem myself, can imagine how it could be disliked by some, though ( as a cherub, in theory in practice, can not be as strong as an archangel ) ---on 2/16 @ 05:43 writes: I support solution 1. I am definitely no lore expert but in my mind saying that a celestine/nihilist with training is able to access higher powered beings is equivalent to saying that a celestine can access more powerful cherubs/devas as they grow in the light (maybe not angels because it's kinda weird to replace your archangel with an angel).